<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Harry Wick by Imjustonegal66</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26662657">Harry Wick</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imjustonegal66/pseuds/Imjustonegal66'>Imjustonegal66</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, John Wick (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Harry Potter was Adopted by Other(s), John adopts Harry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:40:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26662657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imjustonegal66/pseuds/Imjustonegal66</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Coming soon, a young magical boy is adopted by one of the best hitmen, magical and non-magical on bequest of his friend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter and John Wick, Harry Potter/Cho Chang eventually</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Trailer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Guess in the comments the context of the scenes!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
Blood surrounded the walls, a hole in the fat pig's head. The pictures of the walrus' son were gunked in blackish crimson liquid that clung to the frame. He crouched to Pup as Harry watched over the scene with a numb sensation.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"Alright Harry, this is an M29. I want to show you how to use it."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"Covered?" John questioned tightly to his son, who pushed Pup behind him.</p><p> </p><p>"Yep. The Table won't be happy about this."</p><p> </p><p>"They're wizards. British wizards at that. The Table doesn't give a shit." John reminded him, Harry grinning. "True."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"Mr Potter. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Charon rumbled out, looking at the young man. He was always so polite and respectful.</p><p> </p><p>"I need a favour. Tell Winston I want a contract of 3 million on one Alastor Moody."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"Cho!" Harry roared as he dived under the table, remembering the spell he'd crafted, pointing to Quirrel. "<em>Wraitha!" </em>He snarled, watching in satisfaction as the ghoul ripped from Quirrell's head, leaving the back of the skull exposed, the brains splattered across the blackboard.</p><p> </p><p>"Hogwarts doesn't even have bleach. Amateurs." He scoffed.</p><p> </p><p>"The-the spell's Evanesco." Cho murmured softly.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, <em>this </em>is gonna be useful."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"Harry. What brings you to my doorstep?" Winston questioned jovially. "And who's this young lady with you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Cho Chang." Cho's voice was cold, but her smirk was sharp, like a serrated dagger.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"Last time our dog died, Dad killed the fucker. You, Dumbledore, attacked my girlfriend. I won't just kill you, I'll ferry your ass to Hell myself."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Harry and Baba Yaga</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When a newly escaped John Wick in Britain comes across a young wizarding boy being abused, he has his work cut out for him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I live in Britain, so imma spell a lot of things in Proper English.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dog padded alongside John. It had been a long time since he'd been in Britain. Remembering the few missions he'd had here. He knew up in Scotland of Hogwarts, and when he'd once much younger had a talk with Albus Dumbledore. Frequently, John would wonder if he was still alive.</p><p> </p><p>He'd settled in Surrey of all places. Lowest price that would be of less suspicion, and John rather preferred it. Less clammy buildings.</p><p> </p><p>As he walked down the street he felt a magical presence down the street from him, stopping in his tracks. Dog whined, looking up at his master. Towards a house that looked exactly the same, there was a young boy working in the garden, wearing hand-me-downs that looked very much too large for him. The boy had bruises on his arms and his knuckles. <em>Mistreatment? Abuse?</em> Whatever it was, the child was hurt. That was another thing John wouldn't stand for if he could help it.</p><p> </p><p>Striding over, he kneeled before the child. "Hey kid." He husked out. The boy looked up with wide eyes. "You good?" John asked. The kid looked panic-stricken for a moment before a woman with a giraffe's neck came screeching out of the house. It was almost comical in a way. "What are you doing with that!" She wasn't screaming at John, that was for certain, as she headed over to the boy. "I'm sorry he was bothering you sir, he's a troublemaker." The woman simpered.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh it was no trouble. I moved here from America see. I get people talking to me all the time." He greeted pleasantly, noting the callous grip the woman had on the boy's arm. "He's a delinquent, see. My nephew." The woman explained. John thought that sounded like a blatant lie. "At this age? Man, they get younger every year." He smiled jovially, already mapping out the plan in his head. Suburban area, much the same floor plan, probably identical in fact. It's not like these middle-class nobodies would be noticed disappearing.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh of course! My husband and my son will be home soon, would you like to meet them?" The woman asked. John held up a hand, smiling jovially, a fire inside he hadn't felt since the Continental burning. "No, it's fine ma'am. I hope we'll see each other soon. Come on bud." He gestured to Dog, who loyally followed his master.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>His home was secretly geared with a stack of weapons in his cupboard, choosing the one he favoured most for silent kills. Checking his silencer, he assured himself the sound wouldn't go through any walls. With his boots scraped of marks, he wouldn't leave any significant prints. <br/><br/></p><p>Setting Dog by his bed, John prepared for another night of murder.</p><p> </p><p>The night air felt cold on his face, but he never minded it, keeping a grim expression pressed to his face as he stalked down the driveway, the knife strapped to his thigh felt strange, yet familiar. He was in territory that wasn't too friendly to him again.</p><p> </p><p>Climbing up the side of Number Four, he kept his breath steady as he slid in through the bathroom window, where a terrible smell met him. It was worse than the copper tang of blood, making even his eyes water as he stepped through into the hallway.</p><p> </p><p>In the master bedroom, the woman slept next to what appeared to be a land-whale with a moustache. Easy kill, too easy. He was out like a goddamned stone. John took his knife from his shin and slid it cleanly into the man's jugular, beneath a massive roll of fat.</p><p> </p><p>Moving to the woman, he didn't bother with cleanliness. He thrust his knife into her throat, nicking an artery. She'd be dead in hours, and slowly.</p><p> </p><p>Moving to another bedroom, he saw a fat boy much like his father laying in bed snoring. John left him alone in search of the boy.</p><p> </p><p>Not finding him in any other room, prowling downstairs he heard movement from the cupboard under the stairs. "Oh hell no." John muttered, picking the lock and opening it to find the boy laying on an old crusty sheet, dry with blood and a picture of three stick figures, named Mum, Dad and Me. Kid's parents were dead. Finding a box under the mattress, he saw a name. Lily Potter.</p><p> </p><p><em>Oh shit, this is him. </em>John thought, wide eyed. Who the hell left him on this doorstep? John wasn't aware Lily Evans had any family apart from James when John had first met her, nor throughout his friendship with her.</p><p> </p><p>"Kid?" He whispered. As Harry stirred, he held his hands up in peace. "Hey kiddo. I'm getting you out of here. Come on." John explained, helping the kid, who wore tiny pajamas much too small for him. It made John's blood boil. "But my uncle, my aunt!" Harry demanded.</p><p> </p><p>John took a breath. In no way in hell was he prepared to raise a kid, much less Lily's kid. John sucked it up, taking Harry's hand in his considerably bigger one. "They're dead, Harry. I'm a friend of your parents." John explained. Harry gasped, latching to the man tightly. <em>That'll be his first lesson. </em>John thought, leading Harry from the house through the door, after ensuring he left no prints on the doors.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Sir?" Harry asked as he sat at John's kitchen table, where John was packing his things. "How do you know my parents?" He asked. "They were stupid drunks who died in a car crash." John froze. <em>No way in hell... </em>John stopped packing, sitting down at the table.</p><p> </p><p>"That's what they weren't. Your world is gonna be shaken here kiddo. Your mom, dad and I were wizards. We're magic. You feel that heat around me?" John asked. Harry frowned, concentrating and shutting his eyes. When he opened them, a ring of calm, peaceful fire met his eyes. "I see it." John smirked. Of course James and Lily's kid was powerful.</p><p> </p><p>"As for my friendship with them, well. When I was eleven, which you will be soon, you will be asked to Hogwarts or Ilvermorny School of Magic. Ilvermorny because your mother's bloodline turned out to be American, and Hogwarts because your dad's from here." John explained, beginning to pack again. "I was friends with them when I switched from Ilvermorny to Hogwarts in my fifth year. Your mother was like my sister. Now, well. Our friends are scattered. One's in prison as far as I know after they died, one is a werewolf and isn't allowed to do much in the magical world, and one's dead, so I guess I'll be taking you, kid." John explained.</p><p> </p><p>Harry was reeling, gasping at the revelations. A world beyond the one he knew, of the cupboard and being chased by Dudley with this cool guy who was friends with his mum helping him? Wicked. "Now, first lesson you need to learn is stay sharp." John lectured as he finished, zipping the bag. "We're gonna get you more clothes kid. What you need to learn is don't trust anyone. <em>Anyone, </em>got it?" Harry nodded frantically, eager to please him. "I promise I'll show you evidence when I can get you some. We're gonna go to a friend's and head across borders soon, okay?" John asked Harry, who agreed.</p><p> </p><p>"Good." He gazed at a redhead in a picture, a much younger John grinning beside her and a boy with large round glasses. <em>I've got this, you two.</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>